Soy Yo
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Serena Tsukino, la princesa de la luna, futura gobernante de la tierra... que pasa cuando pides otra vida diferente a la que tienes, y lo que es aun peor, ¿Que pasa cuando te lo conceden?, Reviews
1. Deseo

**Soy Yo**

**Prologo**

**"Este es mi mundo, ese es el tuyo"**

_idea Original: Princesa Serena (Lacope)_

_Adaptación: Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy Japonesa, no tengo miles de Yens en una cuenta en algún banco, no tengo ni sangre oriental en mis venas, creo que es obvio que Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

El tema no es nuevo, es algo así como Alicia atraves del espejo, pero desde mi muy particular punto de vista, Princesa Serena fue la de la idea de esta fic, yo solo lo estoy poniendo según mi loca cabeza, espero que les guste.

* * *

El frío del invierno nunca le había gustado del todo, el grueso abrigo negro que la cubría realmente no estaba cumpliendo con su objetivo, sin embargo seguía caminando por las frías calles de Tokio llenas de nieve, aun estaban en enero y el meteorólogo había dicho que el frío seguiría por unas semanas más. 

Suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo que los dedos se le entumían a pesar de los gruesos guantes, y el pequeño maletin que cargaba pesaba más que otros días, tenia que llegar a casa, para empezar a estudiar para ese examen difícil que tendría dentro de una semana, podía perder la beca si se descuidaba por un momento.

Llego a su casa, hecha prácticamente una paleta, dejo sus botas en la entrada y enfundo sus pies en las calientes pantuflas de hamnster

-"Tadaima"- grito para que sus padres supieran que había llegado a casa

-"Serena, estas helada"- dijo su madre al verla temblar al quitarse el abrigo -"Ven a tomar un te"- sonrío en agradecimiento al ofrecimiento de su madre

-"Como te fue en la escuela?"- pregunto Ikuko Tsukino en la cocina de su casa

-"Bastante bien"- dijo ella sonriendo, tomando un sorbo de aquel té verde que tanto le gustaba -"Y Sammy?"- pregunto al notar la ausencia molesta de su hermano

-"Fue a hacer unas comprar para un trabajo que tiene que entregar en la escuela"- dijo la madre -"En cuanto el llegue comeremos"-

-"Bien, entonces me iré a tomar un baño"- dijo ella poniéndose en pie

-"Serena, es verdad que a esa compañera tuya la van a expuelsar?"- pregunto su madre sin poder contener por más tiempo su curiosidad

-"Si te refieres a Kino, es seguro que lo hagan, con ese carácter no me sorprende que no tenga amigos"-

-"Sus padres deben estar muy mortificados"- comento la señora -"Lita ha sido expulsada de varios colegios antes no?"-

-"La verdad no se ni me interesa, deja de hablar de esa chica"- dijo ella, saliendo de la cocina rumbo a su cuarto, el aullido de la gata la recuibio

-"Hola, Luna bonita"- dijo acariciando a tras de las orejas de la gata, la cual maúllo contenta por las caricias de su dueña

-"Genial, olvide ir por tu arena"- dijo golpeándose la frente, poniendo mala cara ante la perspectiva de salir -"Mejor me apuro para llegar a la Comida"-

**X - X - X**

Los ojos azules de la rubia se fijaron en los de su novio con molestia

-"Pero yo quiero estar contigo"- dijo con un puchero

-"Lo se Serena, pero entiende..."-

-"Entender que?... QUE SIEMPRE HAY COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE YO"- grito fuera de si

-"Serena..."-

-"Nada Darién estoy harta, tengo miedo de que cuando nos casemos esto continúe así"-

-"Serena ni seas infantil"-

-"No SOY INFANTIL"- grito

-"Cariño, solo estas nerviosa por la boda que se aproxima"-

-"No se si me quiero casar contigo"- grito fuera de si poniéndose en pie, sin saber el por que de su enojo exactamente

-"Serena no digas eso"-

-"Es la verdad, me pregunto como seria mi vida si nunca te hubiera conocido"- dijo

-"Serena, estas diciendo tonterías, siéntate de nuevo"- dijo el, pero ella lo miro dolida

-"TODO LO QUE DIGO SON TONTERIAS VERDAD?"- Grito

-"Yo no quise decir eso"- dijo Darién conciliatoriamente, sabia que su novia había estado muy nerviosa últimamente, era obvio que tenia uno de esos ataques prenupciales de los que tanto hablaban después de todo faltaban solo dos semanas para su boda y serena había soportado mucha tensión de parte de su familia y de las sailor exteriores.

-"PERO LO DIJISTE"- grito ella, sin saber por que en ese momento estaba odiando cada parte de ese chico frente a ella, con quien uniría su vida en pocos días -"DIJISTE QUE PIENSAS QUE SOY INFANTIL"-

-"Serena, tu sabes que no pienso eso"- dijo adelantándose para abrazarla, pero ella rechazo su abrazo

-"No me toques"- dijo

Tomo su abrigo y se lo puso dispuesta a salir al frío aire de la cuidad, salió del departamento de Darién sintiéndose extrañamente molesta, tal vez Darién tenia razón y simplemente estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero ya era suficiente estar encargándose de la boda ella sola, y que cuando quería discutir algo con el, el tuviera un compromiso o le respondiera de aquella manera odiosa "_Lo que tu quieras esta bien para mi_", ella quería que participara, tambien era su boda.

La exasperaba la manera pasiva en la que Darién estaban tomando todo lo de la boda, ella había tenido problemas con su padre desde que Darien había ido a pedir su mano, sus primas, estaban tan celosas que habían inventado que estaba embarazada y que por eso se casaba tan rápido, simplemente necesitaba más apoyo que un simple "_Lo que tu quieras esta bien_", ya tenia suficiente con Setzuna que le repetía que tenia que casarse lo antes posible para el Tokio de cristal.

Solo tenia 19 años, tenia que ir a la universidad, tenia que arreglar las cosas para su boda, tenia que intentar hacer las pases con su padre, tenia que pensar en dirigir no solo una nación, si no la utopía en que se convertiría la tierra.

ojalá el dolor de cabeza la dejara tan solo un segundo

**X - X - X**

La arena de Luna, le había salido realmente cara y no en el aspecto monetario, si no que sentía la cabeza pesada, era obvio que se enfermaría, siguió caminando con rapidez, mientras más rápido llegara a su casa, mejor para ella, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, en el lago del parque que en ese momento atravesaba.

Había visto a miles de parejas en ese parque, se sintió un poco triste ante eso, solo tenia 19 años, pero empezaba a dudar que existiera un príncipe para ella, no era fea, sin embrago parecía ser que los chicos pasaban de largo de ella, tal vez era a causa de su carácter, aun que las había con peor, se dijo pensando en su compañera de preparatoria, Lita Kino.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar preguntarse, como seria tener un novio, y muchos amigos, ya que ella no era conocida por tener muchos amigos precisamente, observo su figura en el lago.

-"Como me gustaría saber como seria mi vida, si fuera como la de los cuentos, donde se es una princesa"- Murmuro

**X - X - X**

Serena se detuvo en la orilla del lago, donde había conocido a Rini, donde había tenido su primera cita con Darién ya como pareja, suspiro, preguntándose si no había exagerado mucho en su reacción con Darién, se pregunto que le diría Reí en un caso así, y las otras chicas.

definitivamente, dirian que habia exagerado mucho, observo su figura en la orilla del lago

-"Como me gustaria saber como seria mi vida, si nunca hubiera sido Sailor, si darien nunca hubiera estado en mi vida"- murmuro

El cristal de plata la envolvio en su brillo ella sintio que caía, en el mismo lugar, otra chica también sintió que caía

Pero como todo había comenzado había terminado

-"Que raro"- murmuro Serena, comenzando a caminar hacia su casa, sin darse cuenta de que el cristal de plata no estaba en su broche, y que hacia más frio de lo habitual

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado, no sera muy larga, la tengo calculada solo para 5 capitulos más este prologo, ya saben criticas y comentarios seran bien resividas.


	2. EL mundo real, es muy frio

**Soy Yo**

**Capitulo I**

**"El mundo real, es muy frío**

**El mundo de la fantasía, no quiero estar aquí"**

_idea Original: Coral Chiba Tsukino _

_Adaptación: Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy Japonesa, no tengo miles de Yens en una cuenta en algún banco, no tengo ni sangre oriental en mis venas, creo que es obvio que Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

El capitulo anterior dije que la idea original era de princesa Serena, es así como yo la conozco pero resulta que por ff no la conocen así pero ya corregí eso y ahora si ya pueden saber a quien le deben este fic tan loco, por que la verdad esta un poco loco, aun que debo de admitir que me esta gustando, por que me permite escribir de manera diferente a como estoy acostumbrada en este fandom, ahora su no tengo más que agregar salvo que espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Serena continuo caminando lentamente rumbo a su casa, sin poner realmente atención al camino, lo conocía de memoria como para tener que prestar atención a su alrededor, pero si lo hubiera hecho abría notado algunas cosas que no encajaban en esa calle, sin embargo estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no estaba poniendo atención a nada. 

Estaba preocupada por su ira, por su reacción con Darién, no había nada de que preocuparse, intento tranquilizarse aun que había algo dentro que no se lo permitía del todo, realmente estaba muy presionada, pero sentía que su reacción había sido muy exagerada, y su deseo, el inconcebible deseo de saber como seria su vida sin Darién la asustaba más aun.

Ahora mientras el gélido viento le congelaba las mejillas, se daba cuenta de lo escabroso que había sido su sueño, imaginar toda una vida sin Darién era demasiado doloroso, imaginar una vida sin sus amigas le parecía terriblemente solitario, era verdad que ella había vivido muy bien, los primeros 14 años de sus vida sin ellos, sin embargo no podía imaginar una vida sin ellos, realmente dudaba que sin su ayuda hubiera si quiera pasado el examen de admisión a la preparatoria.

y ni que decir de la universidad, un sueño demasiado alto como para que la Serena Tsukino que era antes de Sailor Moon pudiera aspirar a él, ahora era una joven de 19 años, estudiante de periodismo, que en dos semanas más, uniría su vida, a Darien Chiva, medico cirujano, que era la joven promesa en el hospital central de Tokio, y no solo eso, si no que además, ella seria la reina de Tokio de cristal, la encargada de la paz en la tierra.

Definitivamente, no podía imaginar una vida mejor a la que estaba llevando en ese momento.

Había algo extraño en la puerta de su casa, pero no logro definir el que, abrió la puerta con una mala sensación en el pecho, esas sensaciones que hacían mucho tiempo la habían abandonado.

-"Eres tú serena?"- Escucho la voz de su madre proveniente de la cocina

-"Si"- contesto sin saber exactamente por que, sentía el corazón martillando en el pecho, y las manos sudadas

Se quito el abrigo y las botas lentamente, extrañándose un poco de que sus pantuflas de conejo no estuvieran y en su lugar estuvieran las de un hamster, hizo una mueca de fastidio pero se las puso, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que Darién no estuviera en la sala, esperándola, tal ves el había deseado que se tranquilizara antes de hablar con ella, lo más seguro es que la llamara entrada la noche.

Se tranquilizo con este pensamiento, mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, solo en ese momento dándose cuenta del hambre que sentía, entro en la cocina

-"Tardaste mucho hija"- dijo su madre

Serena observo a su madre con asombro, el cabello azul brillante de su madre, había sido sustituido por un castaño claro, parpadeo sorprendida unos instantes, no sabia que su madre se pintaría el cabello

-"Sucede algo serena?"- pregunto Ikuko, mirándola fijamente

-"No, nada"- contesto -"No me llamo Darién?"- pregunto

-"Quien es Darién cariño?"- pregunto su madre

ahora si que sabia que algo extraño estaba pasando

-"Como que quien es Darién, mi novio"- dijo, comenzando a sentir las lagrimas picando sus ojos

-"Serena, pero yo pense que no tenias novio"- dijo su madre mirándola sorprendida

-"De que hablas?"- grito -"Darién es mi novio desde hace años"- dijo sintiendo las lagrimas correr libres pos sus mejillas

-"Serena, hija, estas segura que estas bien"- pregunto su madre mirándola preocupada, acercándose a ella para intentar tomarle la temperatura

-"DARIEN A VENIDO AQUI, MILES DE VECES"- grito fuera de si, rehuyendo el toque de su madre

-"Serena, aquí nunca a venido ningún Darién"-

-"Mientes"-

Grito corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, entro y cerro la puerta, sin dejar de llorar, entonces noto la falta del tapiz de conejo que adornaba su habitación, busco entonces la foto de ella y Darién, pero no había nada en la repisa, ni en el buró, ese era y no era su cuarto, no estaba el edredón de conejo, su cálida habitación, había sido reemplazada por una mucho más fría y deprimente.

-"Miau"-

Escucho el maullido de Luna y la observo, la gatita negra la miraba fijamente, pero en su frente no se encontraba el símbolo de la luna menguante, se llevo la mano a la boca sin saber que hacer, que pensar.

-"Luna?"- llamo, pero la gata simplemente le rozo las piernas en señal de alegría

Corrió hacia el teléfono, marco el numero sin pensarlo, por que lo conocía de memoria

_-"Bueno?"_ - escucho la voz de su novio al otro lado de la línea

-"_Darién, esta pasando algo muy extraño aquí, mi madre no te recuerda y luna..."-_

_-"Disculpa quien llama?"-_ la interrumpió el chico

-"_Como que quien Serena"-_ Dijo

-_"Disculpa pero te confundiste de numero, yo no conozco a ninguna serena"-_

Dejo caer el teléfono sintiéndose de pronto sumamente desesperada¿Que estaba pasando ahí¿Como era posible que Darién dijera que no lo conocía, tenia que ser un sueño, una pesadilla

* * *

Caminaba lentamente, la cabeza le pesaba demasiado , y las garganta le ardía, tenía que llegar rápidamente a su casa, tomarse una aspirina y dormir un rato, no se sentía muy bien, al menos había dejado de hacer tanto frío, llego a la puerta de su casa, sin saber por que el corazón le dio un vuelco, y se encontraba nerviosa. 

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, no pasaba nada, era simplemente la puerta de su casa, parecía ser que sus síntomas habían empeorado, abrió la puerta lentamente, sin poder alejar se su cuerpo el nerviosismo, sin prestar atención al automóvil rojo aparcado frente a su puerta.

Observo con asombro la falta de sus pantuflas de hámster y en su lugar unas de conejo, hizo una mueca de fastidio, mientras se las ponía y dejaba el abrigo en la percha, las manos aun le sudaban y el peso de la arena de Luna, se había incrementado al menos 5 veces.

-"Serena eres tu?"- esa era la voz de su madre, pero había algo extraño en ella

-"Si"- contesto

-"Tardaste mucho"- escucho una segunda voz, una voz que no conocía, de hombre

Entro en la sala, observo la hombre sentado en el sofá, sintió un extraño estremecimiento la verlo, el cabello negro azabache que caía con gracia sobre su frente, los ojos brillantes, azul profundo, y el aroma que lo envolvía tan varonil y suave, nunca antes lo había visto, miro a su madre como si esperara que ella le diera una explicación, su rostro no mostró el asombro que sentía al observar el tono azul brillante de su cabello.

-"Bueno los dejare solos"- declaro Ikuko

-"Espera, madre"- pidió, pero esta simplemente le sonrío y salió de la sala, dejándola sola con ese desconocido

-"Ya estas mejor?"- pregunto el hombre, acercándose a ella, ella dio un paso a tras -"Veo que aun estas enfadada"- dijo Darién, introduciendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón -"Serena por favor, tienes que entenderlo, soy medico"- dijo el, había tristeza en sus ojos

-"Aquí debe haber algún error, por que vera, yo no lo conozco"- dijo

Darién la observo fijamente, Serena retrocedió unos pasos

-"Se que estas enfadada pero , no juegues así"- dijo el, mirándola

-"No estoy jugando, no se quien es usted"- dijo ella, retrocediendo unos pasos

-"Serena no me asustes así"- dijo el tomándola por los hombros, mirándola fijamente

-"Suélteme"- grito ella, dando un manotazo para soltarse del agarre del hombre -"Si he dicho que no le conozco es por que no le conozco"- grito

-"Que esta pasando aquí?"- pregunto su padre entrando a Escena, mirando fijamente a Darién de mala manera

-"No es nada señor Tsukino, es un simple pleito de novios"- dijo Darién

-"O es que mi niña se ha dado cuenta que usted no vale nada y a decidido romper con usted"-

Serena se llevo una mano a la cabeza, la cual habia incrementado su dolor, no entendía nada, solo entonces fue consciente del anillo que llevaba en el dedo, levanto la mirada asustada, hacia el hombre que ahora parecía discutir con su padre, las palabras le llegaban ahogadas, como si las dijeran desde un lugar lejano, sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, y que la negrura la envolvía.

-"Serena"- escucho que la llamaban

* * *

Se dejo caer, llorando dolorosamente, quería despertar, quería salir de esa pesadilla ya, sin embargo sentía el dolor en su interior demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño, bajo corriendo las escaleras, olvidándose del abrigo, y las botas, el frío golpeando su piel fue la mayor prueba de que no se trataba de ningún sueño, continuo corriendo, en ese momento no habia nada que le importara más que ver a Darién. 

Llego al departamento del chico, prácticamente congelada, subió las escaleras a una velocidad sorprendente por que no podía esperar el elevador, llego frente a la puerta sujetándose el costado debido al flato, toco el timbre con desesperación

-"Pero que pasa¿Por que tocas así?"- Serena abrió los ojos al máximo al observar a la mujer que le habia abierto la puerta, sintió que las lagrimas se adueñaban de sus ojos

-"Quien es amor?"- pregunto una voz dentro del departamento

A esas alturas las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

-"Una niña"- contesto la mujer, a pesar del cabello castaño reconocía esas ondas donde fuera así como aquellos ojos de aquel azul -"Que quieres?"- pregunto

-"Michiru"- murmuro ella

-"Perdón pero... ¿Nos conocemos?"- pregunto la mujer mirándola fijamente

Serena la observo fijamente, sintiéndose morir cuando apareció Darién abrazando a Michiru por la cintura

-"La conoces amor?"- pregunto

-"No"-

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues haber que piensan se que esta muy corto, pero es que la historia en si es corta, espero que les guste y que yo lo haya escrito a manera de que sea entendible, el siguiente capitulo será un poco más largo y ya entraran en escena las otras sailors, espero no decepcionarlos con esto.

Coral, tienes mi correo, por fa, mándame la dire otra ves si, para que la coloque en el profile y que puedan ver quien es la que me dio la idea para este fic y que lean tus fics chica, espero tu correo ok?.

Mil gracias a **GabYxA, Starlitg(No te preocupes estoy mejor), Danyserena, Sailor Angel7, Undine (Espero te guste), Silver Moonlight-81,Dianazul (Sip, es Lita, espero te guste), Angela Isabella Isobel Roma, Gabriela(Que le voy a hacer, no soy moneda de oro, de todas formas, agradesco tu comentario), TaNiTaLoVe, Natalia Kido, Coral Chiba Tsukino (GRACIAS!), Sailor Alluminem Siren.**

Espero sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias, nos leemos pronto, por que no es amenaza pero actualizare la otra cala e infidelidad así que no crean que se libraran de mi tan fácilmente.

besos

Jenny Anderson


	3. De vidas robadas

**Soy Yo**

**Capitulo II**

**"De vidas robadas y pesadillas reales"**

_idea Original: Coral Chiba Tsukino _

_Adaptación: Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy Japonesa, no tengo miles de Yens en una cuenta en algún banco, no tengo ni sangre oriental en mis venas, creo que es obvio que Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

Bien veo que aun hay varias que no entienden que onda con esto, así que daré una explicación general, para mayor comprensión de esta historia, estamos en universos paralelos, es decir en un mundo se encuentra serena, siendo Sailor Moon comprometida con Darién y teniendo por amigas a las que en esa realidad son las sailor scauts, por otro lado tenemos un mundo sin scauts, Serena no es Sailor Moon por lo tanto no es novia de Darién, no conoce o no se lleva con las Sailor, se que no es una explicación muy buena pero es que si digo más, puedo arruinar lo que tengo preparado,. así que espero que con eso hayan entendido todo, si no iré explicando un poco más capitulo a capitulo.

* * *

Observo un momento más a Darién y a Michiru de aquella manera, gravando en su mente aquella imagen que la destrozaba, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas quemando, se dio media vuelta rápidamente corriendo escaleras abajo, con todas sus fuerzas con la imagen demasiado presente en su mente.

No sabia que hacer, se sentía perdida, olvidada, adolorida, le dolía el pecho y las fuerzas la habían abandonado de pronto, sin embargo siguió corriendo sin fijarse en la gente a su alrededor, sin hacer caso del frío que la rodeaba, lo único que quería era perderse, olvidarse de todo, olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en ese momento.

_"Disculpa pero te confundiste de numero, yo no conozco a ninguna serena"-_

_-"La conoces amor?"- _

_-"No"-_

Le parecía tan crueles aquellas palabras, tan irreales y sin embrago había visto la verdad en las pupilas de ambos, realmente no la reconocían, no estaba en su vida, siguió corriendo aun que las piernas le dolían y el frío era insoportable, llego frente a las escaleras del templo Hikawa, penso en Reí y comenzó a subir, con dificultad resintiendo el frío aun más que antes.

Subió relativamente rápido aquellas enormes escaleras, que la separaban de su amiga la pelinegra, llego al amplio patio del templo, observándolo de pronto desolado, el corazón comenzó a martillar en su pecho con fuerza, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Nicolás a quien no encontró por ningún lugar, esa no era una buena señal, sin embargo se encamino al lugar principal, donde sabia que encontraría a Reí, y no se equivoco.

Ahí se encontraba su amiga, el cabello negro bailando con el compás del gélido invierno, con las sonrisa bailando en su rostro, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizares por su rostro con más rapidez, corrió el pequeño tramo que las separaba, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto y el rostro descompuesto.

-"Reí, por Kami reí"- dijo arrojándose al regazo de la chica, encontrando el aroma característico de reí tan reconfortante, intento calmarse pero las lagrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas -"Tengo tanto miedo, no se que es lo que esta pasando"-

-"Calma"- dijo Reí pasando la mano derecha por la cabeza de la rubia

-"Como puedes pedirme que me calme, todo esta mal, Darién y Michiru, debiste oírlos"- sollozo

-"Calma, calma"- susurro la Miko

Reí estuvo con ella hasta que el llanto de la rubia menguo, dejando que siguiera acurrucada en su regazo

-"Tengo tanto miedo Reí"- susurro, dispuesta a contarle ya la verdad a su amiga, con la confianza en su pecho , Rei la recordaba, entonces lo de Michiru y Darién debía de tratarse de un enemigo al igual que lo de su madre, todo tenia que tener una explicación, nada que el cristal de plata no pudiera manejar.

-"Calma, estas helada, no debiste salir"- dijo la joven

-"Es que realmente,. no pense en nada cuando mi madre me dijo que no conocía a ningún Darién"-

-"Y quien es él tu novio?"-

Se separo bruscamente de la chica de cabellera negra, mirándola sorprendida, con las pupilas temblando levemente

-"Sabes quien soy no verdad?"- Pregunto mirando a la pelinegra con miedo

Rei Hino observo la mirada de desesperación de la rubia, podía mentirle, decirle que la conocía, pero algo dentro le decía que no debía mentir, además nunca antes había visto a aquella chica, sabia que como Miko su obligación era reconfortar a los que buscaran auxilio en su templo, por eso, era que se había mostrado comprensiva y amable con la chica

-"Nunca antes te había visto"-

**X - X - X**

-"Como esta?"- pregunto Reí entrando en la habitación de su amiga, observando a la rubia en la cama, respirando con dificultad debido a la fiebre

-"No esta bien"- contesto Darién, a su lado en la cama, apretando levemente la mano de su novia

-"Ella no te reconocía?"- Pregunto Mina por tercera vez desde que había llegado hacia unas cuantas horas

-"No"- contesto Darién -"Empezó a decir cosas raras en mi departamento, por eso decidí venir a su Casa y ella que no me reconocía"- murmuro el joven con los ojos tristes

-"Crees que algún enemigo, lo haya hecho"- Pregunto Lita cruzándose de brazos

-"Podría ser"- Murmuro Amy - "no podemos rechazar esa hipótesis"-

-"Pero quien y por que?"- Pregunto Reí mostrando su desesperación, que aquella chica que tanto quería no la recordara, Serena era muy importante para ella, para todas las Sailors, y no podía perderla, no podía perderse en la memoria de la chica, no podía permitirlo, no quería que eso pasara

-"No seria la primera vez que algún enemigo lo intentara"-

-"Me rehuso a creer que ella nos ha olvidado, no puede ser por causa de la fiebre?"- pregunto Lita

-"De todas formas ya he convocado una reunión, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru no deben tardar"- murmuro Amy

-"Por que no despierta?"- grito Reí desesperada

-"Es la fiebre y parece ser que esta muy cansada"- Murmuro Darién

-"Estoy demasiado preocupada"- dijo Luna, mirando a Serena fijamente

-"No digas eso Luna, ya veras como todo estará bien"- Dijo Mina

Abrío los ojos confundida, no recordaba el momento en que había subido a su habitación, aun que tampoco recordaba el tapiz de conejo que decoraba la pared, la cabeza la estaba matando, sintió de pronto el calor en su mano derecha, y los sucesos de la tarde golpearon su cabeza con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

Reí fue la primera en lanzarse contra ella, mirándola fijamente, Serena fijo sus pupilas celestes en las violetas

-"Serena, estas bien?"- pregunto la pelinegra, descansando su frente en la de la rubia, como hacían para darse ánimos una a la otra.

Serena la observo sin expresión en el rostro, no había nada en los ojos celestes, era simplemente como estar mirando a una estatua, Reí sintió temor, al darse cuenta de que en esa mirada no se encontraba su amiga

-"Disculpa pero, Quien eres?"- Pregunto intentando incorporarse, pero se detuvo al notar que el calor de su mano derecha provenía de otra mano, se giro violentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules del mismo chico que había visto en la sala de su casa

-"SUÉLTAME"- grito soltándose de la mano del chico con violencia -"Que hacen todos ustedes en mi recamara"- grito pasando su vista en los presentes, de pronto reconociendo los rostros de tres de ellas

-"Mizuno, Kino, Aino, ¿Que hacen aquí?"- pregunto mirándolas fijamente

-"Nos recuerdas?"- pregunto Mina con emoción abrazándose a la rubia, esta la rechazo con brusquedad

-"A que viene tanta amistad Aino, que yo recuerde tu y yo solo hemos cruzado tres palabras antes"- murmuro Serena mirándola duramente.

**X - X - X**

Corrió escaleras abajo con todas sus fuerzas con los gritos de Reí tras ella, como era posible que su mejor amiga no la recordara, como era posible que todo estuviera pasando de aquella manera tan cruel, el frío comenzaba a entumir su cuerpo y ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

-"Serena?"- escucho que la llamaron , giro la cabeza con brusquedad, esperanzada de que se tratara de una de sus amigas

Y se trataba pero no de las que ella esperaban

-"Molly"- Murmuro, hacia años que Molly y ella no hablan, Molly había sido su mejor amiga, hasta que había conocido a las Sailors

-"Serena estas bien?"- Pregunto la castaña, mirándola fijamente, y con sorpresa

La chica que estaba frente a ella, era una de sus mejores amigas, era verdad que no se frecuentaban mucho desde que entraron a la preparatoria, pero solían verse una vez al mes, ella admiraba mucho a la rubia, por eso se había sorprendido mucho de encontrarla en aquel estado tan lamentable.

-"Molly"- dijo Serena lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga de la infancia, tan contenta de que alguien la recordara, tan contenta de tener a alguien que le daba consuelo, de no estar abandonada por siempre

-"Ya, ya calma"- murmuro la chica sonriendo -"Vamos a mi Casa, estas helada"-

-"Gracias"- logro decir entre hipidos

-"No, solo eso nos faltaba, mira quien viene ahí, la chica con delirio de diva"-

Serena desvío la vista hacia donde se dirigían las pupilas de Molly, palideció al reconocer la cabellera dorada de Mina, rodeada de un grupo de chicos que la observaban embelesados

-"Mejor vamonos, no soporto a esa chica"- Murmuro su amiga

Pero Serena no podía moverse, mientras observaba a Mina, el cabello rubio caía en su espalda pero había algo distinto en esa chica que miraba no sabia exactamente el que, pero entendió con solo mirar, que esa no era la Mina que ella conocía, las pupilas azules de Mina se fijaron en ella y sonrío, una sonrisa falsa

-"Tsukino, que milagro verte"- murmuro, aun que para Serena no paso desapercibido el tono sarcástico y la mirada critica que la rubia uso en ella como un scanner

Se quedo callada por que no sabia que decir, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era soltarse a llorar inmediatamente ante la mirada de la que consideraba su amiga

-"Supe que fuiste la mejor en el examen de admisión para la universidad"- murmuro Mina

-"Si, tienes algún problema con eso AINO?"- Pregunto Molly, realmente no le gustaba la presunción que utilizaba la rubia, era verdad que era una modelo muy famosa y que había salido en un vídeo de un grupo famoso y que era la imagen de una prestigiada línea de ropa, pero era insoportable, con esos aires de grandeza y de gran señora

-"No recuerdo haberte hablado a ti" - murmuro Mina mirando a Molly fijamente con una mueca de desprecio -"Deberías escoger mejor a tus amistades Tsukino, nos vemos"-

-"No se como aun puedes hablarle, después de que te quito a tu novio, ahora viene con su carita de mosquita muerta"-

Murmuro Molly tomándola del brazo y haciéndola caminar hacia su Casa, serena no se dio cuanta de su acción aun estaba demasiado impresionada con las palabras de su antigua amiga "_Te quito a tu novio"_

**X - X - X**

Mina se sorprendió enormemente al ver desprecio en las pupilas celestes de su amiga, había demasiado rencor en Serena, como para creer que se trataba de ella, había bastante dolor también en las pupilas celestes.

-"Serena pero tu y yo somos buenas amigas"- murmuro Mina mirando atónita a Serena

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, podía recordar perfectamente a Mina Aino en la preparatoria, con sus aires de diva, simplemente por que tenia un papel insignificante en una obra musical, con su despreciable club de fans siguiendola a todas partes, sintiéndose la reina del club de vollei.

Pero eso no era lo que hacia que la despreciara, Mina Aino había hecho aun más que eso, para ganarse su desprecio, le había quitado lo que ella más quería, le había arrebatado a su novio, y no conforme con eso, lo había pregonado por toda la escuela, por que según Aino un chico tan guapo merecía algo mejor, algo mucho mejor que Serena, lo había estado intentando hasta que lo había conseguido, dejándola a ella con tanto vacía, y sin confianza.

-"Claro, tan buenas amigas, que me quitaste a mi novio no?"- pregunto Serena mostrando un rostro carente de expresión, hacia algún tiempo que había logrado controlar sus emociones, después de lo que Yaten le había hecho, era fácil para ella mantener el rostro inexpresivo a pesar del dolor.

-"Yo... jamas... yo seria incapaz de hacerte eso"- gimió Mina con las lagrimas amenazando en salir de sus ojos

-"No pongas esa cara que no te va, por dios Aino"- murmuro Serena mirándola con más dureza -"Puedo saber que hacen todos ustedes en mi habitación y por que usted se toma la libertad de tomarme la mano"- pregunto mirando fijamente a Darien

-"De verdad no me recuerdas?"- pregunto el intentando que la voz no sonara tan débil como el se sentía

-"Para recordarlo tendría que conocerlo, y a mi jamas me lo han presentado"- dijo mirándolo fijamente

-"De verdad no nos recuerdas Serena?"- Pregunto Reí al borde de las lagrimas

-"Si esta es otra de tus bromas Aino, es la peor de todas"-

-"Esto no es ninguna broma Serena"- dijo Luna brincando sobre la rubia

El grito de la rubia se escucho por toda la casa.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno ya ,me conocen si no hay drama en las cosas pues simplemente no las escribí yo, me puse a pensar un poco en como seria si, y esto es lo que mi maquiavélica cabeza saco, no se aleja mucho de lo que tenia planeado en un principio pero si hace que tomen un giro que no esperaba, de todas formas el fin si lo tengo bien planeado, así que esto no me aleja del din pero me hace llegar a él de manera diferente.

espero sus comentarios, ya saben que cualquier critica será bien recibida.

Mil gracias A **Sailor Angel, Mirinlucero chiba (Estas en lo correcto), Sailor Alluminem Siren, TaNiTaLoVe, GabYxA, Silver Moonlight-81, Umi Kou, DanySeren, Natalia Kido, Chibi neko (espero que te guste, y gracias a ti)**


	4. E l dolor del corazòn

**Soy Yo**

**Capitulo II**

**"El dolor del corazón"**

_idea Original: Coral Chiba Tsukino _

_Adaptación: Jenny Anderson_

Lamento mucho el rastrazo, de verdad, si es que aun recuerdan esta historia, les debo una enorme disculpa ojala y que esta capitulo les agrade y lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto.

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy Japonesa, no tengo miles de Yens en una cuenta en algún banco, no tengo ni sangre oriental en mis venas, creo que es obvio que Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

* * *

-"Mina"- grito Yaten al ver a su novia, haciéndole una seña con la mano

-"Yaten"- dijo esta corriendo a su encuentro, junto a su novio venia su primo Seiya quien le dedico una mirada de desagrado a la rubia -"Hola Seiya"- saludo ella una vez que llego junto a ellos

-"Hola Aino"- saludo el, sin entusiasmo

-"Pero no tienes que ser tan antipático Kou"- dijo ella con molestia

-"No soy antipático"- dijo el quitándose las gafas oscuras para verla

-"Solo eres molesto"- dijo ella sonriendo a su novio

-"En serio Yaten es igual de ácida que tu"- dijo Seiya mirándolos -"Hacen una pareja soñada"- dijo con ironía

-"ahora entiendo por que a pesar de ser la estrella de americano, no tienes novia, tiene que tratarse de una santa para poder soportarte"- dijo la rubia mirándolo ceñuda

-"En verdad Yaten tu novia es un amor"- dijo Seiya

-"Y tu eres insoportable"- dijo Yaten -"Puedes por una vez dejar de ser hostil con mi novia"- pidió el chico de ojos miel

-"Espera tal ves con lo que le voy a decir sea feliz"- dijo Mina -"Tsukino, esta unas calles más abajo"-

-"Serena?"- pregunto Seiya, Yaten de pronto pareció incomodo y se acomodo mejor el abrigo

-"Conocemos a otra Tsukino en común?"- pregunto Mina sin notar la incomodidad de su novio

-"No te habrás vuelto a meter con ella verdad?"- pregunto el chico, clavando sus pupilas fríamente en las de la rubia

-"Y si así fuera que, te has vuelto a hora el defensor de los inocentes"-

-"Ni juegues Aino"- dijo el poniéndose las gafas de nuevo -"Como no quiero hacer mal tercio los dejo"- dijo como si sus intenciones no fueran buscar a la rubia

-"Seiya, ella jamás te hará caso"- grito la rubia mirando al pelinegro perderse entre la gente -"Es un caso perdido"- dijo ella

-"Uhm"- fue todo lo que dijo Yaten, antes de pasar la mano por la cintura de su novia -"Hablemos de cosa más interesantes"-

Mina le devolvió una sonrisa coqueta

**X - X - X**

**-"**No te acerques"- grito la rubia, mirando con total terror a la gata negra que la miraba

se había repuesto del shock inicial, luego de haber lanzado un grito que sin duda habría sido oído por toda la cuadra

-"Serena..."- comenzó a decir Lita

-"De serena nada, soy Tsukino para ti"- grito la rubia aun sobre la cama, sin despegar la vista de la gata, sentía el corazón martillando en su garganta, intento calmarse pero no le fue posible

-"Realmente no me recuerdas ni a mi"- dijo Luna acercándose a ella, logrando que Serena diera un respingo y se pegara a la pared

-"No te acerques"- pero su voz no sonó llena no de seguridad si no de Pánico

-"Basta Luna"- dijo Darién tomando a la gata entre sus brazos para alejarla de Serena quien parecía estar a punto de caer en un shock nervioso

Serena parpadeo varias veces, intentando encontrar coherencia en todo eso, no encontraba lógica en aquella imagen, las personas que estaban así no eran nada para ella, no significaban nada, Aino Mina, había sido su amiga en una época pero de eso hacia ya algún tiempo, Mizuno Amy había estudiado en la misma secundaria y la misma preparatoria, pero jamás había entablado amistad con ella fuera de alguna charla que tuviera que ver con sus deberes como compañeras de cursos de preparación, y Kino Lita, esta ultima también había compartido con ella parte de la secundaria y la preparatoria, pero era demasiado brusca para su gusto y jamás habían cruzado palabra.

y después estaba aquella chica, y el hombre que no conocía¿como era que sus padres los habían dejado pasar?, además esa no era su gata, era igual a su gata, pero aquella calva en forma de Luna, simplemente algo muy extraño estaba pasando ahí y a ella aun le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y sentía los miembros pesados, debido a la fiebre, se dejo caer en el colchón sin gracia y los miro nuevamente.

esas personas, había algo extraño en ellas, incluidas las chicas que conocía, era una sensación extraña, ella recordaba el cabello castaño de Mizuno, que ahora llevaba en azul y también el cabello de Kino tenia algo extraño, a pesar de que aun era del color que recordaba y Mina, de alguna manera, esa no era al rubia que ella conocía, sintió el dolor de cabeza intensificarse.

-"¿que demonios esta pasando?"- pregunto con la voz débil, mientras llevaba su mano a su frente intentando calmar el dolor, dándose cuenta por segunda vez del anillo que adornaba su dedo

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó, todos en la habitación parecieron tensarse un momento, ella no estaba entendiendo nada, se sentía como uno de esos programas de cámara escondida, sin embrago algo en su interior le decía que esa no era ninguna broma, la puerta se abrió, ella se dio cuenta de que su recamara no había sido hecha para albergar a tanta gente, sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario, al observar a las tres mujeres que entraban a su habitación.

-"Haruka?"- pregunto al ver a la mujer rubia

-"Hola bombón"- la saludo la mujer, pero no era la Haruka que conocía, no lo era, por que la mujer que ella conocía jamás la llamaría Bombón

-"La reconoces?"- pregunto Darién, viendo en aquella revelación talvez un signo de que su Serena estaba ahí, en alguna parte de la chica

ella asintió levemente, sin entender por que la joven que había llegado con Haruka la abrazaba de aquella manera emocionada, observo los ojos violetas de la chica con detenimiento antes de posar la vista en los cabellos agua mariona de la otra chica, no la conocía, jamás la había visto antes, busco en los ojos de Haruka una respuesta, algo que le diera una pista sobre lo que estaba sucediendo ahí, sin embargo, cuando sus pupilas celestes habían hecho contacto con aquellas media noche, el corazón se le estrujo dentro del pecho, por que se había dado cuenta de su primera impresión sobre esa mujer había sido la correcta, esa no era la Haruka que ella conocía, y entonces reacciono haciéndose hacia atrás en la cama, intentando alejarse de todos, respirando con dificultad debido al pánico

-"Estas no es la Haruka que yo conozco"- declaro con un hilo de voz perdiendo completamente la poca seguridad que había sentido al escuchar la voz tan parecida a la de la mujer que podía llamar amiga

Haruka estiro una mano intentado tocar el fino cabello rubio, en un intento de calmar a la joven, pero eso solo hizo que la rubia se alejara más, con la mirada llena de pánico, se aparto de la rubia con lentitud, sintiendo como todas en el cuarto la miraban en busca de una respuesta, una respuesta que no tenia, observo aquellos ojos celestes, en busca de su princesa, de aquella chiquilla que llamaba amiga y a quien a pesar de si misma había aprendido a querer, no solo por ser una princesa si no por ser ella, pero no la encontró quien quiera que fuera la persona tras esos ojos, no se trataba de su amiga.

-"Que paso?"- pregunto intentando no mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro y mucho menos en su voz

-"Se estaba comportando muy rara esta tarde"- dijo Darién -"Tuvimos una pelea, y vine para saber que estaba pasado, cuando ella llego ya no era la misma"- dijo el joven, mostrándose desesperado sin quitar sus ojos de la figura de la chica -"No me reconocía"- murmuro con dolor

-"Estuviste con ella toda la tarde?"- pregunto Michiru al pelinegro

-"Si/No"-

la voz de la chica había sonado al mismo tiempo que la de Darien

-"Yo llegue de la universidad"- dijo ella con lentitud -"Mi madre aun no tenia la comida lista, así que decidí ir por la comida de Luna"- dijo mirando a la gata que la miraba desde uno de los extremos de la cama -"Mi gata quiero decir"- aclaro -"Pase por el parque..."- se detuvo de golpe, recordando el pensamiento que la había asaltado al ver el lago aquel deseo irracional que había pedido, y después el sentir que caía, como si hubiera caído al lago y pasado de él, recordó su deseo, ser una princesa y conocer a su príncipe.

-"Que pasa?"- pregunto Darien mirándola con preocupación, haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de que en las pupilas del hombre se podía observar el amor, se mordió el labio inferior presa de todas las emociones que de pronto comenzaban a desbordarse en ella.

-"En el parque?"- insistió Haruka a que continuara

-"nada"- susurro

-"Solo existe una manera de saber si ella es Serena"- dijo Luna bajando ágilmente de la cama

-"Cual?"- preguntaron las chicas al unísono, mientras Serena seguía a la gata con la vista, con miedo, pero no tenia por que temer, ella era Serena, Serena Tsukino la mejor estudiante de su generación

-"El cristal de plata"- dijo la gata mirándola con fiereza

**X - X - X**

Serena se sentía cada vez más perdida mientras Molly la guiaba con lentitud por entre las calles, y ella observaba con espanto como de manera sutil había cambios por aquí y por haya, cambios de los cuales ella era consiente con dolorosa claridad, mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo y sentía como el frió comenzaba a calar sus huesos a pesar de tener puesto el abrigo que Molly le había dado, no entendía nada¿como era posible que no la conocieran?, que toda su vida se hubiera borrado en tan solo unos minutos.

-"Serena"- escucho que la llamaban, una voz conocida que se alzaba por el sonido de la multitud, pero no quiso girar a buscar a la persona, tenia miedo de que se tratara solo de una broma de su subconsciente, tenia miedo de llevarse una decepción más, por que todo lo pasado era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

-"Serena"- escucho de nuevo aquella voz, y apretó los ojos, pero estaba vez su intento fue inútil, por que Molly junto a ella había volteado, ella cerro los puños temiendo que se tratara de alguna de sus amigas, alguna que la tararía de la misma manera en que la había tratado Mina, de esa manera que ella no podía soportar.

-"Kou"- escucho la voz de Molly, abrió los ojos sin poderlo evitar al mismo tiempo que la cabeza giraba hacia donde había escuchado la voz, el corazón se detuvo, por unos segundos los segundos que sus piernas tardaron en ponerse en acción y correr hacia la figura con el corazón martillando en el pecho, los ojos azules de aquel chico eran los mismo que recordaba, llenos de las mismas emociones

-"Seiya"- gimo cuando llego al fin a refugiarse entre aquellos brazos, era la misma calidez que había sentido antes, el mismo aroma, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar

-"Que pasa Serena?"- pregunto el separándola levemente de su cuerpo

El corazón de Serena se detuvo un momento, mientras el miedo se abría pasa entre la esperanza que había nacido en ella, miro al joven con las pupilas llenas de miedo, dejando que el llanto fuera ahora más, y que las lagrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas, Seiya jamás la llamaba Serena, cerro los ojos intentando tal vez así huir de la realidad, encontrar alguna respuesta a todo lo que le estaba pasando, sintió las manos de Seiya sostener su rostro, mientras que con los pulgares limpiaba sus lagrimas

-"Bombón, que sucede?!- volvió a preguntar el chico con preocupación

Serena abrió los ojos, aun llorando sin lograr enfocar como deseaba el rostro del chico, sintiendo de pronto que toda la esperanza volvía a ella

-"Seiya"- volvió a decir, por que se encontró tan aliviada que era incapaz de decir cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el nombre del pelinegro que la miraba con preocupación, y al mismo tiempo la abrazaba protectoramente como siempre había sucedido, desde que el pelinegro se había proclamado su protector

-"Vamos"- dijo Molly tomando del brazo a Seiya para hacerlo caminar, al percatarse de que empezaba a nevar

Seiya comenzó a caminar con lentitud, aun abrazado de la chica, quien caminaba junto a el, con lentitud, Serena ni siquiera había notado que estaban en movimiento, se sentía tan aliviada que dejaba que la dicha recorriera su cuerpo, pero no podía permanecer en ese estado por mucho que lo deseara, por que de pronto, su razón había comenzado a actuar, y las preguntas comenzaron a bombardear su cerebro una tras otra, creando cada vez más inseguridades en la rubia.

-"Bombón?"- pregunto Seiya mirándola, aliviado un tanto por que ella había dejado de llorar, y el jamás la había visto llorar antes, ni siquiera cuando todo aquello había pasado entre Yaten y ella, Serena era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, por lo tanto lo que fuera que la pasaba a su amiga, la mujer a la que había querido desde siempre debía ser algo realmente fuerte -"Que sucede?"-

-"Cu..cua..cuando volviste?"- logro preguntar Serena de manera titubeante separándose del chico, no necesito escuchar una respuesta de los labios de Seiya, la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro fue todo lo que necesito para derrumbarse, para darse cuenta de que aquel chico que estaba frente a ella, no era el Seiya Kou que ella conocía, por mucho que se pareciera, dio un paso hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que la mirada del joven la lastimaba, pero Seiya no la dejo avanzar más la tomo por la muñeca

-"Que pasa?"- le pregunto de nuevo -"Tu sabes que no me he ido a ninguna parte"- sentencio la rubia cerro los ojos -"que es lo que tienes?"-

-"Como me conociste?"- pregunto Serena, intentando entender pues ya no tenia fuerzas para correr

-"Te conozco desde siempre"-

lo miro fijamente no esperaba aquella respuesta, no espera lo que el había dicho, pero mucho menos esperaba lo que el dijo a continuación

-"Nuestras madres han sido amigas desde antes de que tu y yo naciéramos, hemos sido amigos desde siempre Serena"-

Algo ahí no estaba bien, ella no podía ser amiga de Seiya desde siempre, el había llegado cuando ella tenia 16, el no era de ese planeta, venia de un planeta lejano, había venido en busca de su princesa, había estado solo unos cuantos meses juntos, dio un paso atrás nuevamente, pero el no había soltado el agarre que tenia en su muñeca.

-"Déjame"- pido pero su voz sonó suplicante

-"No hasta que me digas que esta pasando"- dijo el con la mirada llena de preocupación y la voz cargada de seriedad, estaba preocupado, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le dedicaba serena, en ese momento observo fijamente a la chica, con detenimiento, con el detenimiento que no había puesto en ella

¿No tenia el cabello muy largo?

frunció el ceño y clavo la mirada en la suya con intensidad

¿No era mas oscuro de lo normal?

la acerco a el con fuerza.

-"Quien eres?"- le susurro al oído

**X - X - X**

Había llegado a la conclusión de que todo eso era un mal sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría para ir a la universidad, por que todos sabían que los gatos no hablaban, y sobre todo que ella no tenia un novio, sin embrago las sensaciones eran demasiado abrumadoras como para tratarse de un sueño

-"De que demonios hablan, que es el cristal de plata?"- pregunto recuperando el aplomo ante sus pensamientos, si se trataba de un simple sueño no tenia por que tener miedo

Las chicas la miraran aun con más fijeza, después de todo Serena jamás había utilizado aquel tono con ellas, jamás las había visto de la manera de que lo estaba haciendo, Darién la observo con fijeza, intentando encontrar en aquellas pupilas a su novia, pero no la encontró, lo único que encontró fue incomprensión, era su imaginación o el cabello de serena estaba un tanto más claro, y sus ojos¿no eran mas oscuros?, sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-"Piensan contestar hoy?"- volvió a preguntar, aun se sentía mareada por el dolor de cabeza, sin embrago había comenzado a sentirse nuevamente ella

-"Busca en tu ropa"- dijo Mina con voz extraña

La rubia le obedeció con un gesto de molestia, mientras buscaba algo que ya sabia que no tenia, sin embrago todo era un sueño y los sueños jamás eran lógicos o coherentes, por eso no se sorprendió al encontrar entre sus ropas una especie de broche que cabía perfectamente en su mano, lo observo con fijeza, sin duda alguna debió ser un broche bastante bonito en sus tiempos de gloria, por que ahora se veía bastante maltratado y hasta un tanto roto, observo a las personas en la habitación esperando instrucciones, sin embrago el dichosos broche se abrió solo sin que ella tuviera que hacer algo, adentro había una extraña piedra en forma de estrella, jamás había visto nada que brillara de aquella manera, de pronto un brillo cegador, y el broche había desaparecido.

Ese era el sueño mas raro que había tenido jamás, pero sin duda no esperaba que la tomaran por los hombros con tanta fuerza, ni mucho menos el miedo que sintió al enfrentarse a aquellas pupilas azules

-"Quien eres?"- jamás creyó que aquel chico podría hablar con aquella frialdad, ni que aquellos ojos fueran a ser tan amenazantes, se sintió acorralada y conciente mas que nunca de la verdad, ese no era un sueño, no podía serlo, por que podía sentir el dolor que infringían esos dedos sobre su piel

-"Soy yo"- dijo sintiendo que el poco autocontrol que había ganado se esfumaba al sentir como su voz se quebrara al pronunciar las palabras -"Serena Tsukino"-

Darien no pudo evitar apretarla con mas fuerza desesperado, por que se daba cuenta de que esas pupilas decían la verdad, ella era Serena Tsukino, pero al mimo tiempo no lo era, era ilógico pero una parte de el sabia que era verdad

-"Mientes"- siseo en voz fría mas por desesperación que por convicción, lo único que recibió en respuesta fue una mirada abnegada en lagrimas

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues aparte de DISCULPAS, no se me ocurre otra cosa que agregar, espero no volver a tener un retraso como el que tuve, aun que ya lo he dicho tantas veces que ya hasta a mi me suena a mentira, esta vez si espero poder cumplir, ya en esta semana actualizo las otras historia, comenzando con la otra cara por si alguien la sigue, espero sus reviews aun que sea para jalarle las orejas a la escritora, por cierto la respuesta a los reviews del capi anterior en mi blog si quieren darse una vuelta, un beso.

Jenny Anderson


	5. Razon

**Soy Yo**

**Capitulo III**

**"Razn"**

_idea Original: Coral Chiba Tsukino _

_Adaptacin: Jenny Anderson_

Lamento mucho el rastrazo, de verdad, si es que aun recuerdan esta historia, les debo una enorme disculpa ojala y que esta capitulo les agrade y lamento de verdad haber tardado tanto.

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy Japonesa, no tengo miles de Yens en una cuenta en algn banco, no tengo ni sangre oriental en mis venas, creo que es obvio que Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.

* * *

Observo a Seiya con temor, jams haba visto en aquellos ojos la desconfianza que ahora vea en el, el jams haba tomado su brazo con aquella fuerza

-"Soy Yo"- contesto ella con la voz vacilante pero a el no le pareci la respuesta, la acerco aun ms a l.

-"Quien eres y donde esta Serena?"-

Molly los observo sin entender nada

Mientras Serena intentaba liberarse de aquellos brazos, y las lagrimas corran libres por sus mejillas

-"Soy Yo, Serena Tsukino"- grito logrando soltarse del agarre del brazo del chico

-"Tu no eres la Serena que conozco"- dijo el chico aun mirndola fijamente, duramente

-"Ni tu el Seiya que yo conozco"- dijo ella empezando temblar de nuevo -"No entiendo nada, donde estoy Seiya?"- pregunto

El chico la miro sin entender, era verdad. Poda ver la verdad pintada en aquellos ojos celestes, poda observar que realmente ella deca la verdad, pero no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba ah, era obvio que no se trataba de la Serena que el conoca, haba cambios sutiles en su rostro, en su cabello e inclusive en su voz, pero... si no era la Serena que conoca. Quien era entonces? , la observo ms fijamente si eso era posible, encontrando que la mirada llena de desesperacin le estrujaba el corazn de la misma manera en que lo habra hecho en el rostro de la verdadera Serena.

Pero no tenia tiempo para dejarse llevar por ojos abnegados de lagrimas, por voces llenas de pena, ni expresiones de sufrimiento.

-"Vamos"- dijo y la tomo con fuerza de las muecas arrastrndola por las calles que a Serena se le antojaban ms y ms fras a cada paso que daba

Pero no se senta con fuerza suficiente como para imponerse al joven, se senta perdida, confundida, asustada, sola y desesperada y aquella mezcla de emociones no era para nada buena, as que lo nico que poda hacer era seguir al chico con docilidad. Intentando dejar de pensar, sin lograrlo realmente.

Cmo era posible que Seiya estuviera ah? cmo era posible que se conocieran desde nios? Nada de eso encajaba en su mente y para empeorar las cosas haba comenzado a nevar con ms fuerza que antes, dejo que su vista se posara en las pantuflas de hmster, completamente mojadas.

Luego de lo que a ella le parecieron horas, llegaron frente a un edificio de departamentos, Seiya no haba soltado en ningn momento su mueca, as que ella no pudo negarse cuando l la arrastro hacia uno de los elevadores.

El departamento era encantador y reconfortante, contrastando enormemente con el fri del da, Serena observo confundida las fotografas que adornaban la pared, en todas ellas apareca un sonriente Seiya en compaa de los que parecan sus padres, Serena no pudo evitar fruncir el ceo al reconocer en el hombre que abrazaba al pequeo Seiya como Zafiro Black, el hermano de Diamante.

Y su sorpresa se incremento aun ms al notar al propio Diamante en una de aquellas fotografas, con los que pudo reconocer como Yaten y Taiki de pequeos. Y entonces se observo, era ella de pequea, y al mismo tiempo no era ella, tenia una batita rosa y estaba al lado de Seiya quien estaba vestido completamente de azul, cada uno en brazos de sus madres, Serena observo que la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos la Seiya, era Petz, una de las mujeres que haban llegado junto con Rubeus.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza completamente confundida, antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones, haba entrado a la dimensin desconocida y no tenia la menor idea de como salir de ah.

Fue en ese momento cuando record el cristal de plata, se puso de pie bruscamente buscndolo con urgencia entre sus ropas.

No estaba! El cristal de Plata no estaba!

**X - X - X**

Miedo, incertidumbre, confusin, dolor todo eso se agolpaba en su interior, mientras aquellas pupilas encendidas en furia la miraban fijamente, intento recuperar el aplomo, pero le fue imposible por que la situacin la superaba por mucho.

Gatos que hablaban, cristales que desaparecan, gente que nunca haba visto en su vida, todo eso estaba mal

-"Me lastimas"- gimi observando las pupilas encendidas en furia del hombre que hasta hacia unos minutos la haba mirado amorosamente

-"Darien sultala"- ella no reconoci a quin perteneca la voz, sin embrago agradeci internamente cuando el hombre la solt

Darien se giro completamente desesperado, antes de llevarse las manos al cabello despeinndose por completo y despus, estampar su puo contra la pared de la habitacin, mientras mascullaba un par de maldiciones

-"A mi tampoco me gusta la situacin"- se animo a decir, sintiendo ms que observando las miradas de todas las mujeres en la habitacin

-"Donde esta mi novia?"- Darien no se haba vuelto a mirarla, sin embargo ella pudo sentir la desesperacin en su voz

-"No lo se"- contesto ella simplemente, comenzando a calmarse y a recuperar la calma, lo que tena que hacer era encontrar una manera de salir de aquel lugar -"Pero es obvio que yo no pertenezco aqu"- susurro observando mejor la habitacin, sin prestar atencin a las mujeres.

No definitivamente esa no era su habitacin, y al mismo tiempo lo era, eran las mismas repisas era su mismo armario, pero los decorados eran por mucho muy distintos, ni que decir que las fotos que haba en su mesa de noche, observo fijamente una de aquellas fotos, era una foto grupal, ella y aquel chico se encontraba en medio de la foto, el rodendola por los hombros y ella sonriendo feliz, se observo fijamente.

Definitivamente la chica que sonrea desde el papel no era ella, por mucho que se parecieran.

-"Ella es tu novia"- pregunto al fin tomando la foto de la mesita y mostrndola

-"Esa eres tu, Serena Tsukino"-

Serena observo a Amy ante aquella informacin, aquella extraa que sonrea desde la foto tambin tenia su mismo nombre

-"Yo soy Serena Tsukino, pero no soy ella"- contesto ella calmada -"Yo tengo 19 aos, estudio derecho en la universidad de Tokio, mi gata no habla, definitivamente mi cuarto jams a tenido tapiz de conejo y ..."- levanto la mano para despojarse del anillo -"No tengo novio"-

-"Eres Serena Tsukino, tienes 19 aos, estudias periodismo y vas a casarte en dos semanas"-

Serena observo a Rei fijamente

-"Yo no voy a casarme"-

-"Creo saber que es lo que esta pasando aqu"- Artemis quien todo el tiempo se haba mantenido en silencio, antes de saltar a la cama para que todos pudieran orlo, Serena se levanto de un brinco alejndose lo ms posible del felino

-" Cul es tu teora Artemis?"- dijo Darien, mirando de reojo la reaccin de la chica

-"Esto es igual a ese cuento, Alicia en el pas de las maravillas"-

-"Definitivamente yo no segu a ningn conejo"- dijo Serena observando al gato al parecer ms calmada pero sin que la arruga debido a la confusin desapareciera de su frente

-"Yo creo ms bien, que se trata de Alicia a travs del espejo"- escucharon una voz desde la puerta

Ah impasible como siempre se encontraba Sailor Plut

-"Plut"- murmuraron todas a excepcin de Serena que observaba a la mujer fijamente, por que el rostro se le hacia tremendamente familiar

-"Chicas"- saludo la guardiana antes de posar su vista en las celestes de la joven

-"Setzuna Meiou"- susurro esta cuando al fin pudo reconocerla -"Pero de qu demonios estas disfrazada?"- solt mirndola aun ms fijamente

-"Efectivamente Soy Setzuna Meiou, pero no estoy disfrazada de nada, Yo soy la guardiana del tiempo"-

Serena frunci el ceo

-"Yo que siempre cre que eras una analista poltica o al menos eso fue lo que dijiste en la ultima conferencia, eres bastante famosa como para estar con esos juegos, no te parece?"- Serena se sent en la cama nuevamente, poniendo especial cuidado en estar a una distancia prudente de ambos gatos

-"Esa es la Setzuna Meiou de tu espacio, yo soy Sailor Plut"- susurro la guardiana

-"De mi espacio?"- pregunto la chica

-"Es obvio que este no es tu espacio, al parecer nuestra princesa y tu intercambiaron mundos"-

Serena la observo fijamente, sin saber que era lo peor, que aquella mujer dijera que ella haba intercambiado su mundo o que ella creyera en sus palabras, No era esa una prueba de que estaba enloqueciendo?

**X - X - X**

-"Tmalo"- no era una sugerencia era una orden y Serena estaba demasiado conmocionada como para negarse

Estaba en un lugar que definitivamente no era el Tokio que ella conoca, y el cristal de plata haba desaparecido, y aun cuando se encontraba con Seiya y Molly se daba cuenta de que no se senta segura por que ellos no eran los chicos que ella llamaba amigos.

Senta pnico, pero estaba completamente segura de que no poda ir a ningn otro lugar, bebi un sorbo de aquella bebida que le ofrecan

-"No llores"- Se sobresalto al sentir los dedos de Molly limpiando sus lagrimas, aun que ella no se haba dado cuenta del momento en que se haba puesto a llorar de nuevo, pero como no iba a llorar si toda esa situacin se estaba saliendo de su comprensin?, se senta perdida y tenia miedo, no pudo evitar aferrarse a la castaa para llorar aun ms amargamente.

-"Clmate por favor"- esa era la voz de Seiya, amable si, pero carente de la calidez que siempre haba puesto a sus palabras, se comportaba con ella como lo haba visto comportarse con un montn de fans, amable pero lejano, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de desolacin que la azoto.

-"Ahora dinos quien eres?"-

Tanto Molly como Serena lo observaron fijamente, una sin entender nada, la otra entendiendo ms de lo que quera

-"Serena Tsukino.."- comenz ella cerrando los ojos para intentar dejar de llorar, para intentar encontrar el valor que deba estar ah dentro. Por que ella era Sailor Moon y haba pasado por muchas cosas. Por que ella era Sailor Moon y no poda dejarse vencer. -"Soy estudiante de periodismo, mi novio se llama Darien Chiba y en dos semanas vamos a casarnos-

Y entonces abri los ojos, se encontr con las pupilas azules de Seiya, ver en el rostro aquella mirada de confianza que haba visto innumerables veces en el rostro de su amigo la llego de un alivio tan grande que no pudo contener las lagrimas mas tiempo y comenz a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alivio por que no estaba sola en todo eso.

Seiya simplemente se dejo caer en el sof, mirando a Molly fijamente, para no ver a la rubia y lanzarse a abrazarla con fuerza, deba de recordar que por mucho que se pareciera, aquella rubia no era la rubia que el conoca. Y sabia que todo sonaba a locura el mismo tema por su salud mental, pero estaba convencido que era verdad, esa Serena Tsukino, estudiante de periodismo nada tenia que ver con su Serena Tsukino estudiante de derecho.

-Si tu estas aqu, eso quiere decir que nuestra- dijo mirando entonces a Serena y utilizando el plural para no sonar tan desesperado Serena, esta en el lugar del que tu has venido-

Serena cierra los ojos, de nuevo. Es justo eso lo que no quera escuchar, haba una desconocida en su vida, una desconocida que en dos semanas se casara con Darien. Poda existir algo peor a lo que estaba viviendo?

**Notas de la autora**

Lo se... de verdad lo se, pero vengo con energas renovadas y la firme conviccin a terminar esta historia Ya. Muchas gracias por su apoyo de verdad.


End file.
